


deep down

by mabufus



Category: Mystery Skulls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabufus/pseuds/mabufus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Arthur had killed Lewis on purpose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	deep down

The bottom doesn’t look like a long fall, Arthur thinks. He stays still behind Lewis, who’s only providing ‘Oh, wow!’ and ‘This is totally sick!’ as he explored the cave.

Arthur could feel it; the anger building up inside. It’s been there for a while, and he was fully aware of it. He would’ve dealt with it sooner, but Vivi’s smiling face as she and Lewis walked hand in hand _everywhere_ together had stopped him. It wouldn’t do him any good to kill him right in front of her.

This time, he would do it. And he would make his death look like an accident.

Vivi left the two of them to their own devices, as she sauntered off to other side of the cave, muttering something along the lines of ‘male bonding’. While Arthur thought ill of the idea, he forced a smile, and followed Lewis.

“This is _really_ amazing,” Lewis mutters. His back is turned to Arthur, and he inspects the walls, and touches them, jumping, as if they were made of ice. “I really wish I would’ve remembered my camera!”

“Mhm,” is Arthur’s dull reply. It really _is_ amazing, but he’s not exactly happy he’s exploring with Lewis of all people. He was everything he wasn’t, and had everything he wanted, including the girl of his dreams. Just looking at him made Arthur sick.

“I wonder what would happen if someone fell off the edge!” Lewis says, laughing hesitantly as he peered over it. “Geez! This would probably kill somebody! Don’t get any ideas, okay, Arthur?” His laugh is less hesitant this time. “Can you imagine pushing someone off? That’d be messed up!”

Lewis’ back is still turned to Arthur, unaware that the blond man was approaching.

“Yeah, I mean, I guess so.”

Lewis laughed, slicking back his hair, “What do you mean, _I guess so?_ You’re strange, man.”

Arthur doesn’t have much time to think of how to do it. Just pushing Lewis off the edge seems good enough, and he’s sure he can come up with a lie believable enough for Vivi. People have accidents in caves all the time, right?

Lewis stands up, slightly shaking. “ _Ugh_ , just thinking about falling down there gives me the _creeps_.”

And that’s when Arthur does it. He’s shaking himself, thinking about what he’s going to do. He squeezes his eyes shut. Lewis is saying something, he notices, but his heart is pounding too hard for him to hear and make sense of the words. He pushes Lewis, and watches as he falls. There’s a splattering sound when he hits the ground, and Arthur begins to sweat. He did it. He really did it. He falls to his knees. _What the fuck._ Oh. _God._

His eyes widen when he hears Vivi’s scream.


End file.
